


Welcome to Arendelle

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: When All Is Lost [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Henrik Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: As Iduna moves from the orphanage into town, Agnarr is eager to make her feel welcome.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to Fericita for beta-reading this and helping to wrangle the OCs. This story is dedicated to E12 who caught an error and was asking about the origin story for Agnarr's Most Ludicrous Gift.
> 
> He tries people. He might be king, but he's sixteen. With a kingdom's treasury at his disposal.

“Is that all you brought, Iddy?” Maddie peered down at her from the top bunk.

Iduna looked at her two dresses hanging from a nail on the wall, the six pairs of thick, heavily darned socks stacked on a tiny shelf, one pair of well-mended and re-soled boots tucked under the narrow wood frame of the bed, her winter cloak and coat draped from a hook with a knit cap stuffed in the pocket and patched oilskin jacket that hardly let any water in. On the tiny shelf above the wash basin, two books she had borrowed from the castle before leaving the orphanage and the small, silver bell that Agnarr had given to her just after her she arrived in Arendelle. She looked over at Greet’s cot which had a trunk underneath and at Maddie’s designated corner which also had a chest, this one adorned with rosemailing.

“Yes, I’m so sorry for the mess. I had a small chest at Eir’s, but I couldn’t bring it with me. One of the younger children will take it now.” She smiled apologetically. Iduna didn’t know Maddie very well despite their time at the academy. She was rather reserved. But Greet lived on the same street as her and promised it was worth it to have a third roommate at Fiske’s Boarding House to keep the price of the room affordable. “As soon as I can afford one, I’ll buy a chest too so my things aren’t always out.”

“Oh, no!” Maddie pushed herself up on her elbows. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just – I wasn’t trying to be rude. I just meant it’s not much. Not that it’s messy.” 

Iduna ducked her head and blushed. It was strange. She usually wasn’t embarrassed about it. She wasn’t embarrassed now, not exactly, but she had spent the day in her nicest outfit among the townsfolk of Arendelle and had felt rather plain and ratty. Even though it was the outfit she had worn when she had talked Mr. Visser into hiring her as an assistant. 

Back home, when she was young, she hadn’t known anyone who needed more than two sets of clothes. And no one thought twice if her mother had to mend a large hole in her trousers or if she wore one of her older brothers’ hand-me-downs. The children at Eir’s all wore donated clothes that were always old and never fashionable. They simply borrowed them from a communal closet and returned them when they grew too large. Some of those shirts were more patch than original material. She hadn’t really noticed that until she bid everyone goodbye that morning.

“I’m sorry.” Maddie smacked her forehead and dropped down from her bunk. “I’m not very good with – with people. That’s why I’m friends with Greet. She does the talking for me. I never know what to say.” She gave Iduna a weak smile and a little shrug. “What I mean is that if you ever need something else to wear, just let me know. I don’t have things as nice as Greet does, but they’ll be fine for an apothecary. That’s where you’re working, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Visser’s Apothecary.”

“Right.” Maddie bit her lip and gave another small shrug. “Well, they’re thick and well-mended and they’re durable. They need to be, with the deliveries I do.”

“Thank you.” Iduna smiled. “That’s very kind of you.” Maddie bobbed her head nervously. There was a rapping at the door. Iduna turned to fold one of her remaining shifts as Maddie answered the door. It was Fiske, the middle-aged proprietor with the perpetual wheeze and watery eyes. She, Maddie and Greet had just finished signing a contract with him before carrying her belongings up to the room.

“There’s, ah, there’s a guest to see one of you.” He pointed at Iduna. “You, girl from the orphanage.”

“Iduna,” she said cooly as Maddie frowned at the man.

“You’ll announce our visitors all the time like this?” Maddie asked, crossing her arms.

“No.” He puffed his cheeks out. “No, I won’t. I don’t expect you girls to have men over. And if there’s any at night, I’ll turn you three out in the street. But this, ah, this is the King.”

“King Agnarr is here?” She smiled. He had visited her at the orphanage just a few days earlier, offering to help her get ready for her move, but as she didn’t have much to pack she had instead suggested a walk. As was his custom, he had brought food and gifts for most of the children. Afterwards, under the watchful eye of an armed escort, they had spent the afternoon roaming the woods in search of ingredients she could use in her new role at Mr. Visser’s Apothecary.

“So you know him, then?” Fiske sounded uncertain.

“Of course. We were all in the first class at the academy he founded. He stopped by almost every day to check in on us.” She said brightly. “And he’d eat lunch with us once a week or so.”

“Ah. So. Then. He asked me to ask you if he could come up with his escort.”

“Of course he can come up.” She turned to Maddie. “If that’s alright with you, I mean. It’s your room too.”

“Yes, of course His Majesty can come up. I’m sure he wants to see you.”

“I’m sure he wants to see all of us!” Maddie looked as though she wanted to say something, but just shrugged again and seemed to be suppressing a smile. Fiske took one final wheezing breath and departed, leaving the door open. 

“Besides,” Iduna continued. “Almost everyone from our class is taking lodgings this summer and he told me he was excited to see what we would all contribute to Arendelle. He’s hoping that we’ll all be wild successes so that the Council will support his plan for the Academy to have its own building. Then it could enroll more students. Younger ones too.”

“That would be wonderful. To be honest, I wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it. My parents just wanted me to get an education. They didn’t have any schooling they didn’t pick up in their army days.”

“Hello?” Agnarr knocked on the door frame as he poked his head around the corner.

“Your Majesty.” Iduna and Maddie curtsied. “Come on in.”

“Good afternoon, Iduna. Maddie. How are you both settling in?”

“Very well, Your Majesty,” Maddie said quickly. Dipping into another curtsey. “If you’ll please excuse me, though, Greet asked me for help carrying a few more of her things from her mother and sisters’ new lodgings. I should go.” Agnarr looked rather nonplussed as she slipped past him and Lt. Durnin, but shrugged and smiled at Iduna again.

“Would you like to come in? It’s rather cozy.”

“Thank you.” He took a few steps into the room, but remained near the wall with his hands folded neatly behind his back. Lt. Durnin leaned against the doorframe, picking his teeth as Agnarr looked around the room. “It certainly seems cozy.”

“Greet says we should try to decorate it a bit once we have the time. Mr. Fiske already said nothing that will mark the walls, so we were thinking chains of dried flowers or something like that.”

“You’re the perfect person to do that. I’d just wind up decking the walls in nettles.” He grinned and bounced on his toes before stopping and staring at something behind her. She turned. “Is that the little Yule Bell I gave you?”

“It is.”

“I can’t believe you still have that!” He said in wonder.

“Of course I still have it.” She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. “It was the first thing that ever belonged to me after I came to Arendelle.” She smiled, recalling how she had slept with it clutched against her chest for a month. “Iggy and Stig broke theirs and used to take it from time to time.” She rang it gently and it chimed. “They liked the sound. But they always brought it back to me.” She looked up and saw Agnarr smiling at her. 

“Besides, it was a gift from you – from the king. Did you think I’d throw it away?” She teased. He shook his head.

“No, I just thought Iggy and Stig would have broke it long ago.” She laughed and put it down. That was a fair guess. “They must be missing you.”

“Well, I’m hoping to go and visit next month. After she’s, you know, not as cross with me for leaving.” She bit her lip. “If I come with money and some gifts for the children, I think that will help. I owe her a lot, I know I owe her a lot. But staying there . . .” She shook her head. “I’m grateful for everything she’s done for me, but I’ll be able to help her and the children by sending part of my wages and donating remedies instead of just chasing after the little ones.”

“Iduna,” Agnarr said slowly.

“What?” She tilted her head. He was staring at her now.

“Nothing. You’re just – one of the most generous people I’ve ever met.”

“Coming from the king who’s paid to educate a hundred pupils, founded a food bank and visits the orphanage once a month with a huge feast and lots of gifts?” She laughed. “You must not look in the mirror too often.”

Agnarr laughed, rubbed his neck and shrugged. The tips of his ears were red. “So you’ll be starting at Mr. Visser’s Apothecary soon?”

“Tomorrow. I’m getting excited.”

“Your Majesty?” Lt. Durnin was examining his pocket watch. “Sorry to disturb you both, but we should leave now or we’ll be late for your meeting with Lady Wollen.”

“Right, of course.” Agnarr frowned then flashed her a smile. “Well, I guess we’re off. But I wanted to welcome you to Arendelle officially. The town proper, I mean. If you need anything, or if Maddie or Greet need anything, please let me know.”

She grinned and dropped into a dramatic curtsey. Agnarr laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course, Your Majesty. Enjoy your afternoon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The origin story of the Teenage Human Disaster King continues. He tries. He really does. Many thanks to Fericita coming up one some of the best one-liners and helping me beat a plot with a concrete resolution for the next part out of this story!

Iduna’s hand flew as she ground the dried roseroot into a fine powder. She grinned at the ease with which it was crushed between the mortar and pestle. At Eir’s, she had used a battered wooden one for fine grinding that took forever due to its dullness, and a cracked one that could be used for coarse grinding, but half the juices were lost. She had mentioned it to Agnarr on one of their walks shortly before her move, telling him that she was excited to see how her remedies would improve with proper equipment. Mr. Visser’s mortar and pestle was far better than any she had ever used. 

Even back home.

She felt a little disloyal when she thought like that. Anja, the healer who had taken the time to teach her so much about medicinal plants, could hardly have purchased such fine stonework from clear across the continent like Mr. Visser had done. The Northuldra crafted their own supplies and their remedies had not suffered for it even if they took longer to prepare.

But still. It was exhilarating to prepare the ingredients so well and so quickly. She was going to be able to make so much more than she had before. Surely Eir would appreciate all the tonics and teas she could bring when she visited. Iduna hoped that she would. She couldn’t stay mad forever.

The bell rang as the front door hit it and Iduna looked up. That was the other thing she loved about working at the apothecary. She felt that she was meeting everyone in Arendelle. Mr. Visser had explained why it was important to develop a memory for names and faces. His regular customers didn’t come to his shop simply because his remedies worked. They came because he made them feel like they mattered so she needed to make them feel like they mattered too.

“How’s it coming along?” Mr. Visser asked as he entered his shop carrying three parcels. He put his packages on the counter and peered at the large bowl of ground roseroot she had finished grinding since he had left an hour earlier. 

“This is very good progress, Iduna!” He smiled. “You weren’t joking about being the hardest worker I could ever hire.” She beamed. “And your technique is excellent. If you’re able to finish and package that batch soon, I’ll show you how I prepare the yarrow infusion. Expensive stuff, since it doesn’t grow locally. But a very good seller.”

“Thank you!” She said as he disappeared into the backroom. She placed the pestle on the counter, cracked her knuckles and rubbed her wrists. Her mind drifted to her evening plans with Greet and Maddie to celebrate their first week living at Fiske’s. They were going to meet at Hudson’s Hearth for a shared dinner of bread and cheese. Greet was very adamant that they were all going to have a drink as well, especially if it was offered by some of the local boys who also frequented Hudson’s.

The bell rang and jostled her from her thoughts. Her mouth began to speak automatically as she turned towards the door. “Welcome to Visser’s Apothecary, how may I be of serv- Oh!” She grinned. “Hello, Your Majesty!”

“Hello, Iduna!” She could see Lt. Durnin standing outside the shop, trying to get a good look inside before Agnarr shut the door in his face. “How are you doing?” He was carrying a brightly colored package tied with a bow in both hands.

“I’m well, how are you?”

“Good, I’m good. It’s been a bit of a busy week which is why it took me so long to come and see how you’re doing. And I’ll have to leave in just a few minutes, but -” He placed the package between them with a solid thump and she regarded it with a quizzical look. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. “I, uh, I got this for you. To wish you well on your new job and to welcome you to Arendelle!”

He looked so nervous that she couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, you already welcomed me, Your Majesty. You didn’t have to go through all the trouble of getting me a gift.”

“I know, but I wanted to. I figured this would be really useful for you.” He beamed. “Open it!”

“Iduna, do we have a customer out – Your Majesty?!” Mr. Visser’s eyes widened and he dropped into a bow. “Your Majesty. Please forgive the appearance of my shop. I had no idea that you were coming.”

“Oh, no, there’s nothing to forgive.” Agnarr waved his hands as his cheeks turned red. “I’m probably imposing. Iduna and I have known one another since she came to Arendelle and I just wanted to say hello.”

“You _know_ the king?” Mr. Visser gaped at her. She felt the blush rising in her face.

“I – I told you when I applied that I attended the King’s Academy.” She stammered. She looked at Agnarr nervously. “King Agnarr was always so kind as to join us for lunches and sometimes our classes.” She looked at the floor. “And he was very generous to those of us at the orphanage.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Mr. Visser cleared his throat. “Yes, well. I should have realized, of course. I apologize, Your Majesty, Iduna for my rudeness. I didn’t mean to offend.” He pointed at the box. “What’s that?”

“Nothing!” She blurted.

“It’s my gift for her.” Agnarr said at the same time.

“I mean it’s his welcome gift for me,” she said, trying not to sound as miserably uncomfortable as she felt. Mr. Visser looked rather stunned as his gaze shifted between the two of them. She needed this job. The last impression she wanted to make was coming across as Agnarr’s charity case. She had earned this position on her own even after he had offered to help her find a job.

“Oh.” Mr. Visser said. There was a longer moment of awkward silence. “Well, Iduna, would you care to open it?”

“Yes, would you?” There was a sincerity and sense of eagerness in Agnarr’s voice that softened her. She smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I would, thank you.” She wiped her hands against her apron and carefully pulled at the bow. As she tore the package paper away, there was a bright gleam in the half-gloom of the ill lit shop.

It wasn’t often that Iduna was struck speechless. Agnarr looked at her expectantly.

“Do you like it?”

“Is – Is that solid gold, Your Majesty?” Mr. Visser wheezed in shock.

“Oh, no.” Agnarr assured him as she continued to stare at the golden mortar and pestle that sat before her. “Nothing that impractical. I had just had a granite one plated with gold.”

“A . . .granite mortar and pestle plated with solid gold?” He repeated the king’s words slowly. She didn’t dare turn to see what her boss of one week’s expression was. If he even was stll her boss. It had been a good position. While it lasted.

“I – I don’t know what to say, Your Majesty. Thank you. I’m speechless.”

He grinned broadly and drummed his hands on the counter in triumph. “That’s what I was hoping for! Well, I won’t keep you from your work, I know you’re bound to be busy.” He bowed his head as he backed towards the door, still clearly very pleased with himself. “Mr. Visser, I apologize for the interruption. I’ll be sure to send a runner next time if you prefer.”

“Uh, no. No, that won’t be necessary, King Agnarr.”

“I hope you both have a wonderful afternoon!”

“You too.” She and Mr. Visser chorused weakly as he left. The bell rang. The door shut. They both stood in a crushing silence. She couldn’t tear her eyes from this . . .whatever this was. And she didn’t dare turn around to look at Mr. Visser. If he turned her out, she supposed she could always go to Eir and beg her to let her back if she agreed to take over most of the matron’s duties. 

She heard Mr. Visser’s heavy footsteps as he moved next to her. He ran a finger along the thick edge of the mortar before placing his hands in his pocket. He let out a long, slow breath and placed a hand on her shoulder. She braced herself.

“Should I be bowing to you?”

“What?” 

“I’m serious.” He looked like he was trying not to smile. “The king just came in here and gave you a gift that looks like it’s worth more than I can pay you in a year. And you’ve mentioned you came from abroad. Are you a secret foreign princess?”

“No!” She started to laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation. Mr. Visser started to laugh as well.

“Are you certain? I don’t need to bow?”

“No, no, I’m certain. I’m just me.” She laughed and shook her head. “I think – I told him before I left Eir’s that I was excited to come and work for you. Especially because you have so much equipment. I’ve only ever used a wooden mortar and pestle or the one we had with the big crack in it. I think he was trying to help.”

“With this?” Mr. Visser picked up the pestle and inspected it. He cackled and shook his head. “Who takes a perfectly good granite set and covers it with the softest metal? It’s been rendered perfectly useless! What good is it for?”

“I don’t know.” Iduna rubbed her temples. “Dissolving pearls in vinegar for traders with more money than sense?”

“You might be onto something there!” He wiped the tears from his eyes.

“He meant well.”

“Obviously! Besides, I suppose I shouldn’t expect the king to know more about the apothecary business than I do.” He smiled at her fondly, red in the face from laughing. “But I do hope that if you’re expecting any more royalty to visit you, you’ll let me know.”

“No, he’s the only royal I know.”

“I see. Well, your . . .friend is always welcome here.”

“So I’m not in trouble?”

“In trouble? Why would you be in trouble?” He shook his head. “You’ve done more and required less training during your first week than any other assistant I’ve brought on, Iduna. I can’t hold you responsible for the whims of monarchs.”

“Thank you, Mr. Visser.” She stared at the thing. “Would you mind if I kept it in the safe here? With the rare extracts?”

“Not at all, that might be for the best. You’re staying at Fiske’s, right? I imagine it would go missing before too long if left unattended. Lock it up. Keep it hidden. King Agnarr can come and admire it any time he’d like.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.”

“I’ll appreciate it.” He chuckled. “It’d be excellent for business.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fericita for not just giving this story its narrative direction but for really channeling your inner-Greet to come up with the best bits of dialogue for this chapter. I appreciate it and you!

“You gave her what?” Elias asked politely, his glass of merlot frozen half way to his mouth. Likewise, Henrik was staring at him mid-swig from a bottle of akvavit. 

“A gold mortar and pestle.” Agnarr grinned. “You know, for grinding ingredients. She didn’t have a proper one for her new position at the apothecary. He bit into an apple. Although Elias and Henrik liked to drink during their weekly get together, Agnarr avoided alcohol, knowing it would make his morning meetings on the affairs of the kingdom unbearable rather than just unpleasant. Lady Wollen had taught him about watering down wine at official dinners and banquets so that others could drink without concern of being judged by a teetotaling king, but among friends it seemed rather pointless.

Henrik put his bottle down. “You got Iddy a solid gold mortar and pestle?”

“No, of course not! It’s only gold plated.”

“Only gold plated.” Elias bit his lip, sipped the wine and put the glass down. “Did my father or Lady Wollen know about this?”

“No, why would I tell them?” He frowned. “I used my own money, if that’s what you’re asking. I get a monthly allowance.”

“I wasn’t trying to imply that you dipped into the treasury, Agnarr.” Elias raised a conciliatory hand. “I was just wondering if you had asked for their input on an appropriate gift. You know, since you didn’t ask for ours.”

“You two might have told her and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh, I’m sure it was a surprise, Ag,” Henrik said. Agnarr shifted his weight uncertainly.

“Do you think it was too plain? I was thinking of having a few sapphires inlaid to match her eyes, but thought that might make it rather impractical for work.”

“I most certainly do not think it was too plain.” Henrik smirked. “Iddy doesn’t have much interest in all that glittery stuff as far as I can tell.”

“Well, I know that. But I wanted to give her the best! And something gold will last forever. She’ll be able to use it the rest of her life. She’ll never have to buy another one.” He protested. “Iduna hasn’t had an easy start in life. This is something she can use.”

Elias and Henrik exchanged a glance.

“But isn’t the gold too soft to be useful?” Henrik raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a reason there’s no gold swords, Ag. They’re too soft.”

“And Henrik knows all about soft swords.” Elias grinned.

“Oh? You’re one to talk! At least I’ve been with a wo-“

“So what you’re telling me,” Agnarr cut him off. “Is that I got her a useless gift?” He shook his head. “No, she would have told me.”

“Maybe Iddy just didn’t want to tell you about soft swords.” Henrik snickered.

“Henrik, I swear-“

“Ag, if she’s actually using that thing, I promise I will _never_ joke about your soft sword again.”

“I’m sure his sword his fine,” Elias groaned. “And it probably doesn’t itch like yours.”

“What?”

“We’ve all noticed you scratching-“

“Enough.” Agnarr waved a hand. He could feel the doubt settling in the pit of his stomach. “Maybe – maybe I can go and visit again tomorrow. You know. To check in on her and make sure she’s settling in alright.”

“Can I come?” Henrik’s face lit up.

“What?”

“When are you going? I want to come.”

“Why?

“Because Iddy is my friend and I care about her, Ag. Also I want to see it.” 

“What?”

“I want to see it.”

“It would also be nice to see Iddy.” Elias said thoughtfully. “I haven’t seen her since she moved here. I know we’ve all been busy, but we should check in on her. You know, as her friends. Make sure she’s doing well.” He paused and grinned. “And I would also like to see it.”

* * * * *

“He gave you what?” Maddie’s eyes were wide over the rim of her tankard.

“You need to sell it!” Greet said excitedly. “Think of how much you’d get!”

“Greet!” Iduna hissed. “It was a gift. I’m not going to sell it. Think of how much it would hurt his feelings if I did that.”

“So bring it back to Fiske’s.” She shrugged. “Tell him it was stolen and I’ll go sell it somewhere.”

“No!” She took a sip of her cider. “And shame on you for suggesting it.”

Greet rolled her eyes and Maddie looked concerned.

“Iddy, why did His Majesty get you that? Does he . . .expect something in return?”

“Agnarr?” Greet snorted a laugh and slapped Maddie’s arm. “He’s way too timid for that kind of behavior. You should see him around her. It’s amazing he can even speak half the time. He’s like a puppy. But he probably wouldn’t mind if you wrapped your legs around him to say thank you.“

“For the last time, Greet, it’s not like that!” She banged a fist on the table. Greet jumped in her seat. “We’re just friends. We’re both, you know, orphans. Our parents are gone. We don’t have to explain certain things between one another.” 

She rubbed her hand and shook her head. Maddie was looking nervously between the two of them. Iduna took a deep breath and spoke more gently. “He probably got it for me because I told him I was excited to go work for Mr. Visser. I’ve been able to make medicine since I was a child, but there wasn’t a good mortar and pestle at Eir’s. I mentioned it to him and I think he was just trying to help me with my new job.”

Maddie looked thoughtful. “That’s actually rather sweet.”

“I know it is,” she sighed. “And if he had just given me a granite one it would have been perfect. But gold is useless. It’s too malleable. It won’t hold up and then the ingredients won’t come out properly.” She looked up sharply at Greet. “Which no one is going to _tell_ him because I don’t want to hurt his feelings. Understood?”

Greet shrugged. “So if you’re not going to sell it, what are you going to do with it?”

“I don’t know. Leave it in the safe?“

* * * * *

“I’ll be with you in just a moment!” Iduna called out as the bell rang and the door banged shut. She grabbed the dried foxglove from its drawer and came out into the shop area. She stopped in her tracks. Henrik, Elias and Agnarr stood there, calmly taking in their surroundings.

“Hello, Iduna!” Agnarr said brightly.

“Good morning, Iddy.” Elias said. “It’s a bit hot in here, even for the summer.”

“Morning, Iddy.” Henrik was pinching his nose. “What’s that smell? Is it true what my mother says about Old Man Visser boiling bodies into soap?”

She walked slowly to the counter and put down the foxglove. “Good morning, Your Majesty, Elias, Henrik. Mr. Visser is preparing yarrow for several products. We have to boil it. That’s why it’s so warm. Although, Henrik, I’m surprised you can smell anything at all given the amount of time you spend in your mothers’ storehouses.”

“You get used to it.” Henrik shrugged. “Ag said he got you a gift to commemorate your move into Arendelle proper and your new job?”

She glanced at Agnarr and he grinned apologetically. Elias elbowed Henrik sharply in the ribs.

“We also wanted to come and see you,” he said. “We used to see one another nearly every day! I’ve missed you these past few weeks. You’re faring well with Greet at Fiske’s?”

“Yes, thank you, Elias. I am. We’re also rooming with Maddie.”

“Oh, Maddie who does the dry goods deliveries at the castle?” Agnarr asked. “I remember Mr. Karpars asking for a reference for her as an Academy graduate.”

“Yes!”

“Look, it’s obvious you’re doing just fine, Iddy. Of course you’re going to do fine. She’s a smart woman, gentlemen, Iddy will always be just fine. And it’s wonderful to see you, but please can we see it?” Henrik was practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation. 

Agnarr glanced around the shop and his eyes fell on the worn granite mortar and pestle she had clearly been using before they arrived. His face fell and when his eyes found her, they were full of hurt. She felt a pang in her chest, as though she had betrayed him.

“You aren’t using it?”

“Oh, Your Majesty, it’s here! It’s just that it’s – it looks so impressive that Mr. Visser and I were worried about thieves coming into the store to steal it.” She gestured around. “There’s nothing quite like it in the rest of the shop. If word got around, the apothecary could be robbed.”

“I could post a guard outside!” Agnarr blurted out before turning rather red. Henrik laughed.

“Any would-be robbers should be more worried about you, Iddy, than any Royal Guard. But my mother would agree. It’s best not to draw attention to the wrong type by dangling fancy things in front of them.” He looked at Agnarr. “They’re right, Ag. Using something like that would only end badly.”

Iduna dropped to one knee behind the counter and quickly unlocked the safe. She hefted the mortar and pestle onto the counter. “I still have it, though. It really was very thoughtful of you.”

Elias and Henrik looked as though they were trying not to laugh.

“Well, it certainly looks impressive, Agnarr,” said Elias.

“What exactly can you make in that?” Henrik snorted.

“We’re thinking of using it to dissolve vinegar and pearls as an aphrodisiac, Henrik.” Iduna rolled her eyes. “But only for the wealthiest and most discerning gentlemen.”

“Really?” He sounded intrigued and looked at the shelves behind her. “What else do you sell?”

“I’m sure I have something to help with that special itch you’ve been dealing with since – “

“Thank you so much for having us,” Agnarr said quickly. “But we’d best be on our way. We were going to accompany Elias’ father for an inspection of a foreign diplomatic vessel.” He smiled and bowed his head as Elias grabbed Henrik by the arm and started to drag him towards the door. “It was good to see you Iduna.”

“It really was a lovely gift, Your Majesty,” she said a bit helplessly. He smiled at her, bowed his head again.

“I’ll be back!” Henrik cried as he was shoved outside. She rolled her eyes and carefully placed Agnarr’s gift back into the safe. The bell rang again.

“Was that the King, the Minister of Trade’s son and Madam Sundberg’s boy that I just saw come out of the shop?” She winced at Mr. Visser’s amused tone. “Iduna, I am clearly not paying you enough because you are bringing in an entirely new class of clientele for me.”

* * * * *

“Good morning, Maddie,” Agnarr said cheerfully as he approached the wagon. She jumped up and stared at him with wide eyes, jaw open. “I hope I’m not disturbing you? Do you need any help carrying some of your goods into the store room?”

She had gone so pale that, for a brief moment, he wondered if she was working while ill. But then she found her voice. “No – no, not at all, Your Majesty.” She dropped into a half-bow, grimaced, and gave him a low curtsey. “A-And thank you for the offer. But I just usually wait for the porters and they unload everything before I go back out on my route.”

“Oh. That’s good then.” Agnarr blushed, embarrassed to have exposed his ignorance of his own castle’s workings. “So – I was wondering if I could ask you a question.” He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. She didn’t move, just stood with her arms tightly at her sides, staring at him. He waited a moment, recalling that Maddie had been quite reserved during her time at the Academy. He decided to press on, hoping his cheerfulness would put her at ease. 

“I was wondering if you would mind if I asked you a question about Iduna. You see, I got her a gift-“

“The solid gold mortar and pestle!” Her posture relaxed a bit.

“Well, gold plated. You see, I got it-“

“To welcome her to Arendelle. And to give her something to help at the new job.” Maddie gave him a small smile. “Iddy told us how she had told you she didn’t have one. I think what you did was very sweet. It shows that you listened to her.”

Agnarr grinned broadly. “Thank you. I’m glad you think that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But it’s become obvious to me that it was a bit impractical. And I was hoping to get her something else that might be more useful. I was wondering if you had any ideas? For something she might actually need?”

“I do.” Her smile broadened. “She needs dresses for work. Nice practical ones. Something she can work in, but also look presentable in at the shop. Not, you know, silk or anything.”

“Dresses? I can do that. Easily!” He frowned. “Only, I know that Iduna doesn’t like to feel that she’s taking too much from people. I admire that about her, you know? Her self-reliance. Do you think she’d feel too awkward accepting another gift from me?”

Maddie seemed to consider this for a moment. “If it’s not too bold of me to suggest, Your Majesty, I might be able to help you there. I offered to let her borrow my dresses for work, but they’re all a bit big on her. If you ordered some made to her measurements, I could always tell her that I have some that don’t fit right or that I outgrew.”

“Would you? What can I do to repay you?”  
“You – you gave me a free education at the Academy, Your Majesty.” She spoke nervously. “And you’re doing something very kind for my friend. It’s nothing.”

“Well, if you think of anything, let me know.” He rubbed his chin. “So, if there are seven days in a week, I should probably get her one for each day and two more for-“

“Your Majesty-“ Agnarr looked up. Maddie had a slightly pained expression. “Not even Greet owns more than six dresses and Iduna would never believe I had nine lying around. Three for work will suffice just fine. Then, maybe in a few months, one that she can go out on the town in?”

“Three dresses for work, then. Thank you so much, Maddie.”

* * * * *

“So.” Iduna eyed the dresses spread out on her bed. “You just happened to have three dresses that are all exactly the same that you outgrew without ever wearing them?” She gave Maddie a look.

“Yes. Yes, I did.” It was impressive, really, how Maddie kept a completely straight face that held back only the faintest hint of hysterical laughter she must be holding back. Iduna glanced at Greet who was just shaking her head and not bothering to hide her smile.

“Should’ve told him to use silk, Maddie,” Greet muttered. “We would’ve made a fortune selling it.”

“Thank you so much, Maddie.” Iduna raised her voice over Greet’s, working to keep her own laughter under control. “This is very thoughtful of you and I can certainly use some nicer outfits for work – even if they all look the same.” She ran her fingers along the rich fabric. “I love them. Should anyone ask.”


End file.
